


Stronger in Friendship

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Backstory, Filling the blanks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What led Gabutyra to reject King at first, and why he changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger in Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sanctuary / Safe Places" prompt of the [](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[genprompt_bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/480615.html).

Not all dinosaurs were smart enough to realize how terrible the alien threat was, and even less of them had enough Brave to offer themselves to fight the way Torin proposed. But Gabutyra, who had seen enough members of his tribe fall facing the enemy, was both wise enough to understand they couldn't do it alone, and young and reckless enough to be the first one to volunteer his spirit for a new and stronger body. A handful of others belonging to different tribes soon followed his example.

They won and saved life as they knew it, even when they all were aware it was not a definitive victory. Therefore the zyudenryuu waited until long after life as they knew it evaporated right in front of them. Things changed, evolved, and a new and smaller creature raised as the dominant species. Torin calmed everyone's restlessness telling how brave and worthy they were. He even encouraged some of them to test these _humans_ and chose a partner when the Deboss Army showed themselves again.

Bunpachy did it first, when he found a human as hardheaded as he was. It turned out that their bond extended beyond the normal human lifespan, which made things both easier for the dinosaurs who grew lonely after time naturally claimed the rest of their friends and family, and harder, since they had to be certain theirs was the right choice.

A millennium later and on the other side of the world, Ankydon was next. And a couple of centuries later, Pteragordon...

Pteragordon had been one of Gabutyra's closest friends from the beginning, so when he showed up in the T-Rex's island, distressed and hurt, having lost his partner to treachery and unable to find him, it was only natural to offer him the volcano as a sanctuary of sorts. Gabutyra promised to guard Pteragordon's rest as he mourned Kyoryuu Gold. 

Later on, the threat of the Deboss Army returned stronger than ever since the original battle. Gabutyra got word of the other zyudenryuu who found their partners one after another. But he refused to leave his island. However, it was hard to fight fate, specially when Torin was involved.

The only reason Gabutyra agreed to give this young man a chance was because Torin asked. Although, as the days passed, the zyudenryuu realized more and more that Daigo would be a great partner. No. He was the _perfect_ partner for him. His level of energy and determination and even his sense of humor—and most importantly, his Brave and compassion—matched perfectly with Gabutyra. However, every look at the volcano reminded the zyudenryuu of the pain that lay in there. Then he would shake his head and refused to give in, just as stubbornly as Daigo kept trying. Even when he couldn't deny any longer that he'd been defeated. 

But then, when Torin left to to carry on with the fight from the Spirit Base in the Golden Land, Daigo jumped after him, unwilling to let go of the fight now that he knew what was at stake.

Gabutyra roared.

_That idiot is going to get himself killed!_

Unable—or more like unwilling—to let that happen, Gabutyra stomped his way to the Golden Land. This didn't mean he'd changed his mind. He just wouldn't let anyone put themselves on the way of danger when there was no need. Not when protecting Earth was the reason he took this stronger form. No matter how big the soft spot he had for this human—not even if he became a zyudenryuu precisely to stop fighting alone.

No. A one thousand times no.

***

Then again, Torin and fate were magnificent co-conspirators, and when Daigo proved he could read Gabutyra so well, the zyudenryuu gave up.

He never regretted it.


End file.
